


Hold Me Close and Let This Be

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Romance, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the things that Jensen had wanted most in the world and Jared was more than ready for it now too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close and Let This Be

**Author's Note:**

> Moving forward a little, this is set three years after part 10. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up folks, had minor laptops issues and was also working on my Hiddlesworth fic.

 

 

"I'll be so happy when I can see my feet again." Danneel groaned and stretched her aching back.

"Yeah, at least you'll be able to tell if you have matching shoes on then!" Jared chuckled.

"What!?" Stretching her feet out one at a time Danni saw a black pump on her left foot and a pale pink one on her right. "Oh God!" She whined. "Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"I just did!" Jared pointed out and handed her a cup of camomile tea.

"This is all your fault Jared Ackles...You and that bloody charmer of a husband of yours! I still can't believed you both talked me into this." She put her tea on the table and lowered herself into the chair. "Say, where is baby daddy number two?"

Putting a plate of oat biscuits on the table Jay checked his watch. "He'll be back any minute, he went to pick up the crib."

Danni nodded. "Can one of you come with me to my OBGYN appointment on Friday?"

"Of course Danni!" Jared smiled and leaned over to put a hand on the pregnant lady's stomach. "Gotta make sure the bruiser in here is doing ok."

Wincing at a harsh kick to her ribs Danni said "You always manage to wake her up don't you? Best let Jen do the night feeds or neither of you will get any sleep."

"So you think it's a girl then?"

They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby which made decorating the nursery and shopping more difficult but he and Jensen wanted to be surprised. When Danni had agreed to carry the child for them she had said she wouldn't find out the sex either so no one knew. The couple couldn't be more grateful to Danneel for doing this for them, it gave them the chance to have their own baby and Jensen had actually cried twice, once when Danni had said she'd do it and once when they found out she was pregnant.

"I don't know." The red head took a sip of tea. "I just find myself saying her and she."

"I think it's a girl. Jen thinks it's a boy and so do Chad and Sandy. Misha is with me."

The front door opened then with a particularly loud bang. "Jay! Can you give me hand here?"

"Coming Jen!" Jared rushed off down the hallway to see his husband struggling with a large crib. When they had gotten it through the door they set it on the tiled floor. Jensen then moved to kiss the taller man. "Hey baby."

"Hello handsome." Jared's arms were over Jen's shoulders when they kissed again.

"Er, I hate to interrupt you boys but could you make out in a minute when a heavily pregnant woman doesn't need to get past you to the bathroom because your baby is using her bladder as a trampoline?"

"Oh hey Danni, sorry." Jensen moved aside to let her past. "Just think Jay, in three weeks we'll be parents." Jensen grinned.

"I love you Jen." Jared sighed. "You're gonna make a great father."

 

**********

 

"Oh fuck Jen!" Jared gasped as Jen rolled his tongue around the brunette's velvety cock head. He was trying to keep his noise down with Danni being just down the hall but sometimes it was just too much and Jensen was far too good at this. There was also the issue of two of the blond's lubed up fingers buried in Jay's ass, nudging against his prostate.  "Mmmm Jesus!" He couldn't help moaning as his long shaft sank into his husband's throat repeatedly. "Jen stop darlin'! I'm close...oh...and I wanna...shit...I wanna cum with you inside me!"

Jensen let Jay free of his mouth with a growl. "Fuck yeah baby!" He reached for the lube and coated a third finger before sliding all three digits deep into the younger man, stretching the passage wide enough to accommodate his thick cock. Jared's flushed face looked up at him. His hair had grown longer and it was spread out on the pillow as he writhed under Jen's touch.

"Now! Please Jen...now!"

"Hands and knees baby." Jensen gently slapped his husband's long thigh to get him to turn over. Once Jared was in position Jen slathered his cock in lube and began to push into his ass. "Ohhh Jay, baby.." He keened as the smooth heat wrapped around his length.

Jared's spine arched as he pushed back, determined for Jen to fill him quickly. "Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast Jen. I need you!" Jensen grunted loudly and pulled out to slam back into Jay. "Yes! Like that!" Jay cried out. Jensen's thrust's got faster and harder as the taller man gripped the sheets beneath him tightly in his fists and begged for; more, deeper, rougher. Jen's fingers dug into his lover's hips as his own grip tightened when he angled his cock to strike Jared's prostate. "Fuck!" Jared all but screamed when Jen pounded into his sweet spot over and over.

"Cum for me baby! Cum for me now!" Jen growled as his own orgasm coiled low in his stomach.

"Oh God Jen!" Jared cried as his climax ripped through him, his untouched cock releasing thick milky white ropes onto the sheets as his body spasmed.

As the walls of Jay's ass clamped down on Jensen's dick he managed to thrust deeply just once more but it was enough to push him over the edge too. "Jesus Christ! Fuck fuck..." The older man grunted forcefully as he spilled deep inside the man he loved.

They collapsed side by side as Jen withdrew, both coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Jen pulled Jared to his chest. "You are so amazing baby." He told him as he nuzzled into the brunette's hair. Their breathing was returning from the fast panting it had been to a more relaxed state and they were both on the verge of sleep when...

"Guys? Are you done?" Danni's voice came through the closed door.

"Shit, sorry Danni, we didn't mean to wake you." Jared said feeling a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

"Oh no, it's not that," came the disembodied voice again. "It's just that my water kinda broke about twenty minutes ago."

"What?!"

"Shit!"

Jensen and Jared shouted simultaneously as they shot out of bed. Jay struggled into a pair of jeans as his husband dressed in sweatpants, t-shirts got thrown on and Jared was panicking and trying to push his feet into one of Jen's sneakers which was a size too small. The mistake was quickly rectified and within minutes the three of them were in the car on the way to the hospital.

 

**********

 

"Fuck you Ackles, both of you! How the.. _ooh ooh pant pant..._ hell did I let... _ow fuck!_ you talk me into this shit! I'm gonna... _ahhh pant pant pant..._ rip your nuts off you fucking... _ahhh shit shit shit..._ bastards!"

"Almost time to push Ms Harris." The OBGYN told Danni when she stopped threatening her friends for a minute.

"I should've had drugs...gimme... _pant pant..._ painkillers now!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now Danneel." The doctor looked up from between the red head's legs. "It's time to push this baby out now."

"C'mon Danni hunny, you're doing great, you can do this!" Jared encouraged as he lay a cold wet washcloth across her forehead. She had been in labour eight hours and she was tired and obviously in a huge amount of pain.

"You do it! You're used to having... _ahhh fucking hell! ..._ something enormous inside you! ... _ow ow shit..._ You push your bloody baby out! _Ahhhh ow ow,_ big contraction big contraction!"

"Ok, Danneel..push!"

 

**********

 

Jensen and Jared walked into the waiting room. Jensen held a bundle wrapped in a blanket in his arms as tears of happiness streamed down his face, Jared's arm was around his shoulders. Jen's parents were sat with Jared's Nanna talking quietly as Chad and Misha paced the room nervously.

"Hey guys?"

At the sound of Jay's voice everyone looked over.

"We'd like to introduce you to our daughter Molly Ackles."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
